Butterfly
by Parareru
Summary: Out of gas on a lonely stretch of road leads to a chance romantic encounter. Or so it seems. Submitted for the March 2006 contest on RS dot net.


**Butterfly**  
By Parareru  
Rated: PG-13 (for use of the word butt)

Submitted for the March 2006 short fanfiction contest on RS dot net.

**XXXXX**

"Stupid car," Kim Possible growled as she gave the tire of her car a little kick.

Kim looked forlornly down the lonely stretch of road where her car had chosen to conk out on her. It wasn't some thing that she could deal with herself, like simple engine trouble or a flat tire. Nope, she had been happily cruising along with the top down on her convertible, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair, ignoring everything save the feeling of reckless abandon she had felt until this moment.

The moment when the car had run out of gas.

The car wasn't supposed to run out of gas. She was sure that she had filled up the tank beforehand.

Kim sighed and lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the merciless sun that now beat down upon her. The nearest gas station was fifty miles back and she wasn't looking forward to hiking back on foot. As luck would have it, the car had puttered out right in the middle of a dead zone, leaving her cell phone a useless hunk of plastic. She raised the hood of the car, the international sign of vehicular distress and waited. If she was lucky she wouldn't have to wait too long before another car came down the road.

As if on cue, a battered red pickup came down the road, raising a cloud of dust behind it. Kim stepped out into the road, frantically waving her arms.

"Hey!" Kim shouted and chased after the departing truck a few steps as pickup blithely barreled past her in a choking cloud of dust. Picking up a conveniently placed rock, she hurled it at the truck with all her might. Surprisingly, the makeshift missile flew true, thumping against the top of the cab and bounced into the cargo area. The pickup slewed to a halt before its driver shifted into reverse and stepped on the gas.

Kim's green eyes widened as the pickup backed up far too quickly to stop in time and she flung herself sideways in a heroic leap as the pickup's rear bumper slammed into her convertible with a resounding crash.

Kim could swear that she heard a sheepish 'Oops' coming from the cab of the pickup as the dust settled and she stared in shock at the crumpled front end of her car. The crash had spared only the hood, the rest of the front was a crumpled mass of twisted metal.

It wasn't fair. All this, just because she had neglected to fill up the tank at the last gas station? With a face like a thundercloud Kim rose to her feet and made her way to the pickup's cab where she authoritatively rapped on the window.

"Car trouble?" the pickup driver asked inanely as he rolled down the window and peered at her from over a pair of stylish sunglasses.

Kim nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. Initially, she had been furious as she had stalked towards the pickup, fully intent on decking the driver for his lack of skill behind the wheel. Now it felt as if someone had suddenly yanked a rug out from beneath her feet.

It wasn't that the driver was this sexy hunk of beefcake. There were guys out there with bigger muscles and more chiseled features, but there was this quality about him. She wasn't sure if it was the unruly mop of blond hair, or the freckles, or the warm brown eyes that were currently studying her, but there was something inherently appealing about him. He just seemed to radiate this sexy charm, saying 'here I am, take it or leave it.'

Well, given a choice, she'd take it.

"Um, want me to take a look at it?" the man offered. "I'm pretty handy underneath the hood."

Kim looked back at the crumpled front end of her car as the bumper fell loose with a tortured groan. "Thanks, but I think you already took care of it," she said dryly. "Besides. I was out of gas."

The blond man leaned out the window, stretched his neck to take a good look at the formerly functional car and let out a low whistle. "Wow. That car is totaled."

Kim seemed to sag in defeat. "What am I going to do now?" she whined as she gave a futile gesture towards the ruin that had formerly been her car.

The blond pickup driver rubbed at his forehead and sucked in a breath. "Well, seeing as how I'm somewhat responsible for your car ending up like that, I could give you a lift to the next town."

"Thanks," Kim said quickly as she made her way around to the passenger side and climbed into the cab. "I'm Kim. Kim Possible," she said by way of introduction as she offered her hand.

"Ron Stoppable," Ron returned with an easy grin as he took her hand and pumped it a few times. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the car though."

"No big. It was an accident," Kim offered magnanimously.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Ron apologized again as he threw the pickup into gear. He removed his sunglasses and tucked them into the sun visor before turning to give Kim an earnest look. "I am really, _really_ sorry."

"Well, you're off to a good start at making it up to me by giving me a ride," Kim said.

"It's the least I could do," Ron grunted as he quickly glanced over at Kim's figure and just as quickly wrenched his eyes back to the road.

Kim noticed Ron's surreptitious glances in her direction and she felt a pleasant warmth rush through her. Well, points to the guy for noticing her figure. She shifted slightly in her seat, thrusting her chest out a little and her reward was to see Ron gulp nervously at her action. The cab of the pickup was on the roomy side, so Kim playfully crossed her legs, letting her dress ride up her thighs slightly. She wasn't usually one for sundresses, but riding in a convertible just seemed to cry out for it and now she was definitely glad that she had after seeing the effect that it had on Ron.

Kim angled her head, keeping Ron in view out of the corner of her eye as she inspected her legs and brushed away some of the road dust that had settled on her smooth skin. She gently rubbed at her calves, her hands lingering longer than absolutely necessary. To her delight, Ron again gulped nervously as he hunched miserably over the steering wheel and tried valiantly to keep his attention on the road where it belonged instead of on her rather spectacular legs. Deciding that maybe she had tortured him enough, Kim smoothed the dress back down over her legs and leaned against the side of the cabin to run her eyes over Ron, studying his features.

Like she had noticed before, he wasn't a paragon of manliness, but there was something about him. It wasn't his clothes. Just a plain white t-shirt that hung on him just right and a well-worn pair of jeans. In fact, when taken individually, each of his features were somewhat plain and ordinary, but there was a certain quality about the package as a whole. Oh, what was that word? Synergy. That was it. Where the total was greater than the sum of its parts. Ron definitely had synergy.

"Ron? I'm sorry, but do you have any food?" Kim asked plaintively, breaking the silence as she eyed the small cooler set between them on the floor of the cabin.

"Say no more. I got some bon-diggety sandwiches and drinks in the cooler," Ron said, gesturing towards the conveniently placed cooler. "What's mine is yours."

Kim had to suppress a chuckle as she considered what exactly of his she wanted to claim. Her hands reached for the cooler and she briefly inspected the contents. True to his word, there were several sandwiches and drinks inside.

"I feel bad, eating your lunch," Kim protested as she took a sandwich from the cooler. "You eat too."

"Well, if you insist," Ron acceded to her demand by taking a sandwich from the cooler. He attempted to the divest it of its plastic wrapping and the pickup slewed warningly across the road. Kim let out a panicked yelp as she reached across to grab the wheel and set the vehicle to rights.

"Okay, that's a little bit dangerous," Ron observed as he tossed his still unopened sandwich back into the cooler. "Um, do you mind if we pull over for a quick bite?"

Kim shook her head and craned her neck to take in their surroundings. "I don't mind. In fact, it looks like there's a great spot to pull over for a quick picnic."

Ron looked to where she was pointing and raised an eyebrow in appreciation. A small field extended off from the road, terminating at the edge of a broad lake where a grove of oaks shielded the shore from the sun. In short, a perfect spot for a picnic.

As Kim returned her sandwich to the cooler, Ron pulled the truck off the road and settled it out of the sun underneath one of the trees. Once Ron had parked the pickup, he bolted from his side of the vehicle and quickly loped around to open the door for Kim. Giggling slightly at his antics, Kim deigned to take his hand as she descended from the pickup and they made their way to a grassy spot under a particularly large tree with a splendid view of the lake where beyond the far edge she could see several mountains rising in the distance.

Settling on the grass, Kim admired the scenery around them as Ron opened the cooler with dramatic flourish and gallantly offered a sandwich and a drink to her, who accepted the offerings with another giggle.

"It's good," Kim said as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"So, what do you do, Kim?" Ron asked conversationally as he leaned back on his elbow.

Kim shrugged and combed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nothing much. I'm just your basic average girl. How about you?"

"Just a guy," Ron answered with a shrug of his own. "Trying to make his way in the world."

"So, is there a Mrs. Guy then?" Kim asked coyly.

Ron grinned and shook his head. "Nope. But I am currently taking applications."

Kim trilled a silvery laugh at the mock serious expression Ron had on his face. "So what's involved in the application process?"

"Well, it all depends on the girl," Ron answered easily.

"How about if I was the girl?" Kim offered playfully.

Ron's grin grew broader. "Well, I'd say, do whatever comes naturally then."

Kim gave him a sultry look, sidled a little closer to Ron's reclining form, and slid a hand across his chest. "How's this?"

Ron nodded encouragingly. "Pretty good so far. I'd give you a couple of points for initiative."

"Only a couple?" Kim pouted as she leaned closer, her warm breath brushing against Ron's skin. "I'll have to do something to get you to revise that estimate."

"Well, that's a pretty bold claim," Ron observed, content for the moment to let Kim show him what she was capable of doing. "Can you back that up?"

"I can do anything," Kim purred as she quickly heaved her body up to straddle Ron's and used her weight and leverage to push him onto his back. With a happy growl, she quickly pounced forward, her lips hungrily reaching for Ron's, tentatively brushing against those sweet morsels. Her hands gently cupped Ron's cheeks as she kissed him, slowly at first, but soon with a ravenous intensity. After several seconds, Kim broke off the kiss and took in a welcome breath of air.

"So how was that?" Kim asked confidently as she sat up a bit so she could witness the floored expression on Ron's face.

"Okay. On a scale of one to ten... I give that a three," Ron said expressionlessly as he placed his hands behind his head and whistled innocently.

"Three!" Kim demanded indignantly planting her hands on her hips, her temper flaring.

"A four! Four!" Ron quickly amended, before Kim pounced back on him with a passion, intent on making him recant that insultingly low score.

Her lips again devoured Ron's and the two of them moaned with pleasure as Kim ground her hips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She jerked slightly in surprise as she felt Ron's hand cup her butt and gave it a firm squeeze. For several long moments they wrestled there in that tree shrouded glade, vying for supremacy as each sought to force the other to yield to their superior passion and skills.

"Okay, f-f-f-fourteen," Ron gasped weakly as he finally broke away from Kim's embrace.

Kim giggled and gently stroked Ron's awestruck face. "Let's see what we can do about hitting a higher score than that," she offered before covering his lips again and sent her hands roaming downwards for the hem of his shirt.

_Beep-beep-be-beep_

Kim swore and broke off the kiss, swiping her hand in a broad arc through the air in front of her. "Wade? This had better be good!"

Wade's image appeared on a three-foot wide semi-transparent screen in midair. "Sorry, Kim."

Ron's eyes widened and he shrank back away from her. "Hark! She's a witch!" he exclaimed as he leveled an accusatory finger at her.

Kim gave Ron a withering look. "Wrong simulation," she chided him with a swat on the arm.

"Oh, uh, sorry, KP," Ron apologized with a sheepish grin on his face. "What's Wade got?"

"Shego's at it again. Heist at the Metropolitan Museum," Wade informed them grimly.

Kim sighed in exasperation. "Ride?"

"Already on its way. It'll be outside your house in five," Wade said and his holographic image winked out.

"Duty calls," Kim muttered with a disconsolate sigh. "Butterfly."

A single butterfly appeared in mid air right in front of her and Kim quickly captured the exit construct, her virtual image derezzing as her consciousness returned to her body where it belonged.

**XXXXX**

Kim slowly blinked, adjusting to the familiar surroundings of the home she shared with Ron. She sat up and placed a hand to her forehead, working some moisture into her dry mouth. She glanced to her side where Ron still laid with the lights on his immersion cap blinking with activity. Beta testing the reworked virtual reality technology was interesting and Kim certainly enjoyed the novelty of getting intimate in the cyber realm, just so long as she didn't think too long and hard about how the developers had developed the control programs.

Thankfully, the new exit protocols allowed one to leave the virtual world without any adverse effects. Not at all like the first time that Ron had been trapped in Everlot. It was still very dangerous to suddenly disconnect from the link, so the control module, surprisingly no larger than a regular computer, was connected to an uninterruptible power supply. Kim reached over and disconnected the Kimmunicator. It was only linked so Wade could inform them of any emergencies that might crop up. She had told the now teen genius rather firmly, 'No Peeking.' Cyber play time was Ron and Kim's private time.

The new programming for the immersion caps was really spankin' in her personal opinion. It felt almost real. The sights and sounds, even the tastes and smells were there. With the exception of everything feeling maybe a little too generic, she could really believe that she really had been with Ron by a grassy lakeshore about to go beyond the bounds of propriety and violate the standards of what anyone would dare to consider showing to young children.

By mutual consensus both Kim and Ron's cyberspace avatars were faithful reproductions of the flesh and blood bodies. Both of them were comfortable enough with their bodies to forgo the need for any special 'enhancements.' Sure, like any curious couple, in the beginning they had tested the limits of the technology, but the results had been so ludicrous that their avatars had ended up as caricatures of themselves. It had been more ridiculous than sexy.

Well, truth be told, the virtual sex wasn't quite as spectacular as the real thing. Despite recent programming updates, there was still some indefinable tactile sensation missing from the simulation, but it was still in the beta phase after all. However, on the plus side, with the right parameters, their sexual escapades could go on for a long, _long_ time! There was also the added benefit of being able do a little bit of naughty role-playing with a remarkable degree of realism, but without the risk of getting caught out in public in any number of embarrassing situations.

If one gave the technology a few years to mature, eventually people wouldn't have to shell out thousands of dollars to visit exotic locales or indulge in their favorite fantasies. Needless to say, representatives of the travel industry were a little apprehensive about the new technology. Conversely, representatives of the entertainment industry, both legitimate and –ahem– otherwise, were positively drooling at the possible applications.

The jury was still out on whether or not she liked this 'Out of Gas' scenario. It involved a little bit too much role-playing for her taste and not enough action. So far, her favorite had been the one where she was the warrior princess who'd only surrender to the man that defeated her in combat. She had to pull her punches on that one, but only a little bit. Kim had liked that one so much that she and Ron had tried that out in real life. Come to think of it, they still had to find a sturdier replacement for the coffee table. As a close second she had a secret, naughty fantasy where Ron was Russian mafia boss and she was a stripper in his club. That one was definitely staying put in cyberspace.

"Ron! Come on!" Kim said as she pulled the immersion cap off her head and shook her crimson tresses free. "Mission time!"

"Sorry, KP. I'm having trouble with catching my butterfly," Ron explained, his eyes still aglow under the immersion cap's influence. "Butterfly! Butterfly! Aaah! Too many butterflies! Make it stop! Make it stop! Butterfly!"

**xxxxx**

A/N: Thanks for reading and drop a review.

Initially, I wasn't going to submit anything in for the contest, but this seemed to write itself. So I figured what the hey?

This sorta came to me in a lucid dream where Ron and Kim were role-playing. Then I had the concept of a safety word like those fetishists use in domination scenarios. From there it went. I suppose I must have also been thinking about virtual reality and all that.

The immersion caps are the bits of tech debuted in Vir-Tu-Ron.

Oh, and Kim's favorite fantasy is somewhat based off the movie Red Sonja.


End file.
